


We'll Be Okay

by kYkxsSh



Category: K-pop, NOIR (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kYkxsSh/pseuds/kYkxsSh
Summary: Doom Doom was becoming the death of them. But it was after their choreographer released them that Seunghoon noticed something off with one of his members in particular.-In short:Seunghoon is a good leader, Yeonkuk is worried, and somehow  romance blooms.





	We'll Be Okay

The Korean music industry was nothing short of savage. The fans could be rabid, the companies money hungry, and the intense and long training periods never secured a successful career, if a debut comes at all. 

Training for 8 years and coming from another group does things to yourself esteem that just can't be described. 

Shin Seunghoon knew the feeling all too well, but he was no longer just a rapper, he was a leader. A leader of eight boys who became his new family in what seemed like a short time. 

To him, his members were like open books, he could read them all and help to his best abilities. But that's not to say his members couldn't do the same to him, he was sensitive after all. 

The group of nine had been in the practice room for hours, bodies aching and throats tight from exhaustion, going over their new choreographies time after time. Doom Doom was becoming the death of them. But it was after their choreographer released them that Seunghoon noticed something off with one of his members in particular. 

Pure exhaustion from the work out could be seen as the cause for the slump in shoulder and the slower movements, but Seunghoon could see through that. 

The leader watched with slitted eyes as Yeonkuk slumped his body against the wall and sat on the floor, almost lethargically. His black clothes and bright newly dyed green hair contrasting against the red wall of the studio. Sure they were all tired, but something about the lag and unsteady movements of pale hands as they reached for a bottle of water didn't settle right with the oldest. 

Yeonkuk leaned back against the wall, jaw clenched and a tremble to his shoulders. Seunghoon couldn't look away even as the younger opened his eyes and they made contact. The leader could only watch as Yeonkuk sent him a shaky and tired smile, a smile all too forced for his liking. 

 

 

Seunghoon knew the struggles and worries of the industry. How evil thoughts crept into the heads of hundreds of idols, some from putter sources and others stemming from long embedded insecurities. His own bouts of depression only amplified his worry for his members. 

He watched quietly as the group settled around their dorms mainroom. Each member sat either on one of two couches or piled on top of each other on the floor, all staring at the TV as a movie played. He couldn't remember what it was, something with action that Minhyuck and Yunsung begged to watch, his eyes were too focused on darting back-and-forth from the playing film and Yeonkuk. 

Yeonkuk sat right beside Seunghoon, shoulder to shoulder, the younger almost nestled into his side because of Seunghoon's arm that was stretched out over the back of the couch. It was comforting, like a protective warmth in his side. 

But Seunghoon couldn't enjoy it, not when he could see that Yeonkuk wasn't watching the movie at all and instead gnawed at his bottom lip. Yeonkuk liked watching movies, especially when he was upset over something or stressing hard, watching him completely ignore the screen just fueled his leaders worry. 

 

They group had finished two movies now, Yunsung and Minhyuck claiming that it was binging time with Daewon chiming in with them. But Seunghoon had sat through four hours of watching Yeonkuk space out and had gotten sick of it, us they had to practice the next day and the boys needed sleep, so he started sending them to bed, feeling like a parent as they all groaned and whined. 

Seunghoon slowly detached himself from his friend, who had steadily relaxed against him, and spoke out. Voice low enough to not be heard by the others but enough for Yeonkuk to hear.

"Hey, Yeonkuk…" 

Yeonkuk, thankfully, snaps out of his trance easily. Head jerking up a bit to follow the sudden voice and eyes wide and startled, but out of his trance. Seunghoon watches as soft brown eyes blink in confusion and then look behind him, at the blank tv. 

"I missed the movie?" Yeonkuk asks, voice quiet and unsure, as he looks around at the now empty room. "Where'd everyone go, hyung?" 

Seunghoon bites his tongue, still speaking just above a whisper. He's moved back to sit next to Yeonkuk.  
"They went to bed, it's late…" 

Yeonkuk frowns, eyes sad as they lock on to his leaders own. Only a soft oh leaves his lips, before he moves his gaze to stare at his lap. 

Seunghoon also frowns, but for a different reason then his friend. To him, Yeonkuk looks so small. It seems impossible, Yeonkuk is barely a centimeter shorter and weighs a few pounds less, but he looks tiny. 

"Yeonkuk…" Seunghoon's voice is concerned, a hand coming up to rest on his friend's knee, a subconscious calming gesture. 

Yeonkuk looks up, eyes a bit glassy as he hums in response, and Seunghoon is now on full alert. The leader shifts closer, beginning to gently rub his arms in a comforting manner and makes calm shushing noises as his friends eyes get more watery. 

It's a bit confusing, Yeonkuk didn't normally almost burst into tears like this when he was upset, or at least not in front of people. But Seunghoon get to question it more because Yeonkuk is speaking, voice broken and whispered. 

"Hyung...I'm scared" 

Seunghoon frowns again, eyebrows furrowed and tightens his light grip on Yeonkuk arms. 

"Scared of what?" 

Seunghoon can hear Yeonkuk take a deep and shaky breath and begins to pull away from his older friend. His eyes are no longer as wet as they were, but as he reaches up to rub at them Seunghoon can only see a little kid.

"Yeonkukie, talk to me…" 

A beat 

"What if this comeback doesn't make it…"

 

Seunghoon takes a shaky breath, it's something that breaks his heart, something he himself worried about. Their Lumieres did great, but the industry was a cruel and unforgiving place, and groups from small companies had to fight four times as hard. 

As leader, Seunghoon forgets that the other members stress over the same things he does. He forgets that this is their dream too, and that they worry about it ending too early. NOIR is only a year old, they're still babies in the industry. 

Yeonkuk is breaking down and spacing out because he's worried about his and his families future. 

 

Seunghoon bits his lip in brief thought before leaning forward a bit and grabbing Yeonkuk's face and turning it towards his. He looks into his friends eyes, taking in the redness and tears threatening to spill, frowning when a single one escapes. He's gentle when he brushes away the stray drop with his thumb, it's an intimate action but neither party is uncomfortable. 

The older watches in a slight awe as Yeonkuk seems to lean into the touch, eyes closing and sniffling. It suddenly hits Seunghoon just how handsome the other is, but he shook the thoughts away as quickly as they came, now is not the time. 

Seunghoon moves his other hand from up to brush Yeonkuk's dyed hair out of his face a bit, and speaks softly again, much like a whisper. 

"We'll be okay, don't worry." 

Seunghoon watches as Yeonkuk opens his eyes, they hold eye contact for a moment before the younger nods. Seunghoon knows that Yeonkuk believes him. 

 

Being the leader he is, Seunghoon drags Yeonkuk from the couch and into his own room. They don't speak as they both climb into Seunghoon's bed, it's a tight fit, they're both full grown men in a small bed, but they make it work. Yeonkuk is wrapped up in blankets and his friends arms, he falls asleep safe and content, and if his lips curl up into a small smile when he feels the soft pressure of a kiss on his head, nobody had to know. 

 

Nobody questions why the two eldest members shared a bed that night, they continue on with practice and jokes like nothing, and if anyone noticed the new closeness of the two, nobody said a word. 

 

NOIR was still a baby, the boys moreover still kids. The industry was crude, the fans crazy, but they were a group who supported one another. 

They'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this earlier, literally a hour before Doom Doom dropped and I'm shook. 
> 
> This all started because I kept think about how excited I was for this comeback, but wanted angst? 
> 
> It's a thought that goes through all idols heads at one point, the worry of comebacks "flopping". I was thinking about how unpopular NOIR is, they're honestly becoming one of my top groups, and I started thinking about how easily they could be disbanded for not making enough for their comebacks. LUK isn't a big company at all, so I worry.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly I don't know what this turned into or how the hell it turned romantic but my brain shipped my biass together apparently? It literally happened as I was typing? I meant for this to be so much angstier, but nevermind I guess. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Yeonkuk looked absolutely stunning in the MV, he actually looks ethereal!  
> Yunsungs vocals, Seunghoon's rap, and don't get me started on the dancing please!  
> ANYWAYS STREAM DOOM DOOM BECAUSE ITS A BOP


End file.
